The winx club visit celtonion
in this episode the winx club and tyler visit draco's adopted parents on celtonion in their new village and draco leads the way. along the way draco tells his life on celtonion while seeing the places. plot chapter 1 the arrival saori kido narrator: i saw greatness in his heart and he needed someone grand to raise him, which is why I sent young Draco to one of my grandest high priests in the land he and l loves. the scene starts with virgo moving in the forest at night, he then spots a lone propaleotherium wondering around with a slightly wounded leg, virgo then draws his arrow ready to fire, as the arrow flies a flash of light stratles the propaleotherium and it runs, virgo then see's a baby in the middle of the flash,(music would be inner sacturm/nesting grounds from disney dinosaurs) he then picks it up and brings it back to his village, the camera then zooms out from the village and goes to some mountains with the sun rising,a title then appears saying "19 years later" a tyrannosaurus rex is then seen sleeping but when the sun touches his eyes hne gets and is then yawning then a ship flies by as the ship flies other dinosaurs yawning, the camera then goes in further into the ship reveling it is the winx clubs ship heading towards celtix city it then goes inside the main room of the ship.﻿ inside the ship cheetor: oh boy oh boy were going to see virgos new village layla: you know you and ratrap sure look exited to see draco's tribe. ratrap: yeah and see the sight's along the way. stoick; i don’t know what well do, but at least ill know where he was raised in for 16 years, and meet Virgo again. draco: yeah and i am glad that the village is gettting along very well. flutterfly: I can't wait to see the creatures on the way there. the ship then lands on landing dock in celtix city and the 10 winx club memebers come out wearing celtic like dresses (details in outfits.) draco is wearing a celtic man suit with a tartan on him (also in outfits) and the others are wearing celtic clothing as well(also in outfits) camera then turns to see a celtic looking city with tall celtic like buildings and pterosaurs flying over and landing in the roofs, camera then turns back to others looking at scenerary tecna: so this is celtic city, it's incredible draco: yes it does dosn't it snotlout: so how high are we? rainbow dash: i think were brachiosaurus back height snotlout: and how you know that? rainbow dash and draco point down to the ground and they see some of the dinosaurs being small and then see a brachiosaurus walking by with its back to their height. devon: i have never seen such a place like this, i must get the name of the decorater rarity: and designer sandy: how do we get down i don't see any stairs. draco: i belive the stairs to the ground are over their. draco points to a stair door with celtic runes on them saying starirs kowalski: i can't read it looks like it just says gibberish draco: thats because your unfamiliar to celtinoin language pinkie pie: yeah and draco knows it both back and forth. rarity: especially since its in Gaelic cornwall: i guess that explains alot. devon: yes, like on how he reads letters from here, just like a poet writes poems. cornwall:(honking nose) except his are all english the others go to the door,camera then goes to others who have finally reached ground level, some of them look tired twilight: those steps were a bit large draco: they were made for dinosaurs to go up and down the stairs easily stoick: yeah i can tell they have a hard time on normal stairs. scowler: ah home at last, say since were not in a hurry i think we should look around. draco: exactly as we were thinking. devon: but where are we supposed to start this place big and also very wide. cornwall:(grabbing his mouth) and yet i don't know how much air is in your mouth. draco: true, but i'm sure we should see the more famous places first and when were ready we will go to the village. pintel: but why did we have to bring the horses and the dragons? draco: because. they travel through the town and see many things like statues of man riding dinosaurs, they then reach a large market place with many stands and items on display, with the song what a day in London from Pocahontas 2 playing. finn: you know i don't know why they sell these and why its famous in the magic dimension. layla: well for starters my homeworld usally get ammonites from here. finn: really? flora: yeah and they also have herbs here that they give to linphea. sango: i guess that explains alot of stuff. junko: so how come it sometimes get a bad rap? rainbow dash: well some people don't like its fame in the magic dimension thats why. later as they travel through the sun starts to set. draco: its getting dark we better find an inn to go in for the night bloom: good idea. they then enter a inn called the red allosaurs inn. skipper: um why does this drink look like choclate milk? draco:becasue celts don't drink beer but instead raptor berry juice although too much of raptor berry does make you drunk. celt:(he falls flat on the floor) i'm okay. draco: like that. zephyer: i guess he drank to much good drink applejack: and that's why draco drinks apple cider or apple jucie more, when wants something to drink other than milk, or water. bently: so,i guess they don't even have good songs eh? celt with blue battle mark looking like a claw mark over his left eye: oh yeah well this will change your mind. they then go up to their rooms, and sleep, through out the night, nocturnal creatures make their sounds the camera then goes back to when draco was just found the night before, and the tribe is waking up. wewew: oh boy, i dont know whats with virgo. deded: yeah, i mean he looks like he was out hunting and found something other than what he usallay gets while they talk, virgo is with brom and old cheif. old cheif: so you found him in the forest? virgo:(holding the baby) yes, and he was surrounded by fire. brom: well i think when he is older you will have to him but for now I think he will need a name. old cheif:and a i sense he has strong spirit energy in him, so it should be a good for him brom: yes so what will you name virgo. virgo:(then looks at the birth mark like symbol in the form of a dragon.) draco. at that moment, two aucasaurs appear from the tree's and start to act weird like roaring and acting excited, and they then run towards the village, it the goes back to the present. chapter 2: the journey begins the next morning bloom:(yawn) boy what a night, but atleasts we will see your village draco. draco: well we need to get some stuff first. pinkie pie: lets get to it. squidward opens the window and their playing their song again sunset shimmer:maybe after their done singing they are then seen getting ready to go. draco:(getting supllies on patchi) your sure this is not to tight? patchi: no, its fine. draco: okay tecna better put you gps away, they wont work. qwark: uh why? draco: because, gps's don;t work well here, so i got us a map for us. they then get the rest of their supplies and head out the gates of the city once they reach the forest surrounding the city, they start to sing the road goes on, from the lord of the rings musical. musa: gee you really love singing that song eh? draco: yep. snotlout: are you serious, even when you know what the lines are, you don't know what the song means. chapter 3: the river of crocs chapter 4:the first nap the group then stop at a clearing in the forest. draco: well rest here for the night. they then form a camp. gloin:(having trouble making a fire) darn flints. draco: wait wait(the moon then appears from the clouds, and every plant around them glow bright, and miguel,tulio, the mane 7 and draco seem to glow too.) jiboba: how are you doing that? tulio: celts use a paint on them, and it glows under the moons light even if its washed off. jibolba: oh guess that explains the light around. flora: yeah, the plants here glow too. apple jack: and you guys thought deep sea fish, only used biolumenisents. draco: now lets get some shut eye for tommorow. mort: nighty night. the next morning the sun rises, and many day time dinosaurs start to yawn, the next morning some iberemosornis flying around. chapter 5: the thick forest of giants chapter 6: the migration of herds valley chapter 7: the story of draco and the volcano chapter 8: the plains of runners chapter 9: the valley of giants chapter 10: the old village the group comes up to a large forest village covered in vines and flowers. snotlout: wait this can't be your village its all abandoned,and its all covered in vines and stuff. draco: thats because this is the old village skipper. tuffnutt: wait all of this is the old village you grew up in. draco: yes. sango:(in her head) gee he wasn't kidding of plants growing quickly they head closer to the village and look around,bloom and draco are seen inside a house. bloom: i guess this is where you slept. draco: yeah, i remember sleeping here in virgo's arms the day i arrived. they then walk outside kowalski: um draco, are their or is there a reason your tribe left. draco: yes, the first one is the animals. private: you mean you hunt for meat. tulio we do it normally you know like animal hunting. fluttershy: and they do it humanely private: oh, so why is that? draco: well while i was in my third year at alfea, the herds have been leaving the place. stoick: so i guess they ran out of meat. draco: yes and the fish statred to dissapear. rico: (opera) fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish. tigress: really? rico:sorry draco: and my old cheif died. skipper: let me guess by a diesese, that had boils on his face and that he could not be cured for it was incureable. draco: nope. skipper:darn draco: actullay when i came to say goodbye to them, he was dying from old age, but before he died he came up to me very close and said, "put your faith in those you love", after he died they all left, and of course after word gredew but we often called him old crank, who is an old man who was younger then him started scowlding on me after i left, just because virgo took me in, and brom trained me, and as he did(flashback) he did not notice he was too close to the edge and fell down and he died from a rock hit, and his iguanodon was injured, oh he's fine, he's fine, but he did not like me for he saw me as an outcast. rattrap: i can imagine that. they then walk to a celtic grave in a clearing next to a river and flora puts some flowers from the bags on it. draco: find some peace old cheif. tuffnutt:(holding a didelphodon in his hands where is its struggling to escape) woah this guys not nice. draco: careful its not safe and dangerous. tuffnutt: this little guy ha its like the size of my(didelphodon then lunges at him on the face) ow oh get it off(draco then tosses a bone.) oh i'm hurt i'm so very much hurt. gobber: nasty, say what was that anyway? draco: didelphodon, the number one reason they left. spike: and they have nasty reputation their sometimes called the rats of celtoneon stella: these tiny mammals made them leave? draco: yep because they kept raiding the granary.(he then leads to what looks like the grannary) kowalski: guys i found this didelphodon tunnel at the front of it. private: i think its where they got in and out. draco: exactly so they were running out of food by them. sango: geesh talking about a rat problem. draco: yeah but i also want to show you something else. after a while they reach an opening of tree's, with one tree having a white patch near the base of it. stoick: is this where virgo found you? draco: yes,(pointing to a single tree with white dirt at the roots) i was found in that spot, at night. gobber: gee not a comfy spot, but what the hey. draco: he showed me this when I was 12 years old, just before I went to school and met glider they then move on through the forest, they then reach another clearing. tulio: ah this place has some memories. flora: what is this place? Miguel: its where we had the dance of feathers, its a ceremony where celts when there 12 years old, have their first saurian partner. sango: my, I never knew they had them that young. draco: well it was before we went to school, and it was where we each met our feather dinosaur friends which what we get, and also when we got our pokemon, you it started after virgo told me im an orphan, old chief was in his ceremonial clothes(it then changes to when draco was 12 years old in the clearing their in)(voice over) he then said to everyone that was their. old chief: tonight we gather in this clearing as the dance of feathers begins, each of these kids have grown into strong young people who are on the verge teenhood, and they will need a feathered creature to watch over them, for they will go to celtoneon dragon high school, and now it will begin(the drum then begin as the music the courtship from Disney dinosaur plays) may all of you raise you shield arms and wait for your feather creature to come to you.(one by one each of the kids gain a feather dinosaur)and now for your journey you will also have a pokemon of your own to train, they will join you and any wild pokemon you catch to your companions(a townsman then comes and gives them each a pokeball, and each has a pokemon come out)Miguel you have a small but hot backed cyndaquil may his fires not be weakned with. miguels cyndaquil: cyndaquil old chief: tulio the squirtle will wash out the enemy's fire of strength for you. tulios squirtle: squrtle old chief:(one by one each of them get their first pokemon till he gets to draco) draco(brom then hands his a pokeball) this pokemon is for you(it then opens and shows a Pikachu) this Pikachu has strong will and stong electric abilities im sure you will great partners. Pikachu: Pikachu old chief: and now we shall sleep and tomorrow out children will go to celtoneon dragon high school. it then goes back to draco and the others. sango: gee I guess that's how you met Pikachu draco: yep, and we have been friends ever since. Pikachu: pikapikachu chapter 11: the new village and first night the group then arrive at a large area of the forest. squidward: well the good news is were still in the forest, the bad news is were not out of it! draco: well just give me time to read the ma....(he then see's half the map is gone, they then see patrick eating the map) everyone:PATRICK! rainbow dash: great we don't have half a map and...(they then notices the forest floor moving and a small head pops out.) tommy: its a baby diploducus, nice timing little guy. fluttershy: this is so amazing, look I think its opening its eyes right now. sunset shimmer: say fellows I think there are more of him(she then points to many other diplodocus and agentinosaurs hatchlings poking out.) Miguel:wow looks like we timed our arrival in time for these chicks to hatch. mort: that is alot of baby dino's priavte: oh, this whole forest has tiny critters (he begins to faint but stopped by rico.) rico: quit it the babies start to get up, and all move in the same direction. flora: where are they going? lockette: they seem to be going the same direction, the village is. draco: so follow the babies? everyone: follow the babies. they then follow the babies in the direction their headed, a while later they continue to follow the herd of small sauropods, until a notocuschus appears, and startled the horses. fluttershy: you leave them alone! before the notosuchus can attack the babies a teenaged argentinosaurus appears and frightens it away. spike: nice timing. fishlegs: why is their a giant sauropod in this neck of forest. applejack: well he or she is the escort, you see when the eggs hatch one of the teenagers comes to this part of the forest to lead the rest of the way. rarity: so they guide to the valley. they the follow the teenager until they reach a steady slope with the teenaged agentinosaur leading the babies down while the others look at the location(music breakout from Disney dinosaur would be playing). chapter 12: the looking around chapter 13: fair wells Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Prehistoric episodes Category:Celtonion episode